Cherry Boy
by OtakuScum
Summary: (One-Shot) Roxas and Axel have 'the talk.' Things get unexpectedly...steamy.


"What…?" Axel looked at me in bewilderment.

"You heard me." I replied with a sassy remark.

"How… how would you not want to? Like… _ever?_" His face scrunched and contorted into an expression of utter confusion.

"Why does it seem so odd to you? Some people just don't want to." I crossed my arms, trying to make my smaller body appear authoritative. It didn't work. I just looked awkward… More than usual.

"I mean, why? How could you not want to? I thought everyone wanted to. I mean, I sure as hell do." He smirked at his last remark.

"If you really want a reason, then I'm sorry, but you ain't getting one." A faint smirk rested on my own face, my arms still crossed defensively.

"Aw, come on! At least give me a reason!" He threw his hands up and shrugged his shoulders, looking for some answers.

I stared at him for a moment, contemplating my next move.

"I just don't like sex." I mumbled after adverting my glance from the piercing green eyes before me.

The redhead leaned in once again, one short eyebrow cocked in disbelief. The left side of his top lip raised, creating an expression of complete confusion. It was almost comical. He sat and gawked at me for a while before finally continuing. "How does a hormone-driven being such as a teenager not like sex?"

"I have my reasons." One of my own eyebrows lifted in suspicion as I leaned back against the bed's headboard. The redhead sitting cross-legged in front of me sat silently, attempting to comprehend my views on the matter.

"Are you a virgin?" He leaned in closer, this time both of his eyebrows rising, causing slight wrinkles to form on his forehead.

"Yeah. Why, are you?" I could feel the heat in my face rising and my confident state slip away. This kind of topic always made me uncomfortable…

The man leaned back, casually resting his weight on his arms that propped him up from behind his body. That cat-like smirk of his was painted across his face. Whether it was from my answer, or the fact that he had just won that little game of his- "make Roxas blush"- I don't know.

"Yep." He finally answered. I have to admit, I was slightly taken aback.

"Y-you are?" He chuckled at my stammering.

"What, you think I'm a slut or something?" His grin only widened as my anxiety noticeably grew.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" I fidgeted in my seat, palming at my pants as I did so.

"Rox, chill. I was kidding!" His smirk faded into a smile. A genuine smile. My anxiety faded slightly with the smirk. God, that smile was enough to make me melt…

"But seriously, if you've never done it, how would you know you don't like it?" The redhead quickly reverted back to the topic I tried to escape from.

"I just… I'm scared I guess…" I looked down, avoiding those emerald eyes.

"Huh? Scared?" I swallowed hard, still avoiding the man's glance.

"That's all?" I quickly looked up, surprised by the response I was receiving. "I mean, I thought you were gonna say you're asexual or something!" He chuckled at his own words, bending over slightly from the laughter.

"Yeah. I'm just a pansy." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity.

"No, you're not a pansy! But what are you scared about?" He sounded sincere. That was something I never heard much from Axel. He was usually the carefree jokester. Solemn was we serious.

"It's embarrassing!" My cheeks probably matched the color of the redhead's hair. Noticing this, said person just grinned wider.

"Aw, come one! You can tell me _anything!_" Another genuine smile pulled at his lips.

"It's just that…" I chewed at my bottom lip, trying to gather up the courage to say the words. "…I don't know how." I swallowed nervously again, shifting my eyes back to the man. He looked stunned.

"What do you mean you 'don't know how'?"

"I don't know if I'd be… ya know…" I tore my glance away, embarrassment getting the best of my once again.

"No, Roxas, I don't know. You gotta tell me or I'll never know." He tilted his head in confusion, silently begging for me to continue.

"Ya know, if I'd be… 'giving or receiving'." Axel paused. He sat there staring at me for what felt like forever. After an eternity of silence, he burst out in a fit of laughter. He hunched over from the force of the fit, a tear squeezing out of his eye.

As the laughter began to calm, he lifted a finger and wiped away the water that formed in his eyes.

"Th-that's it?" He spoke between chuckles. "Roxas, you could have just said something!" The last laughs were huffed out as he prepared to continue. "You didn't need to go all anti-sex over that. If you had just said something, we could have just talked about it." He smiled once again, still giggling.

"Well, in that case, which one?" I asked in such a small, pitiful voice. I sounded pathetic.

"Which would you be? Why, you would be which ever you wanted." A lop-sided smile rested on his face.

"Wha? How come it's up to me?" He laughed at me again, shaking his head.

"'Cause if you're happy, then I'm happy. Got it memorized?" He raised his index finger to his temple, tapping it rhythmically. A lop-sided smile of my own tugged at a corner of my mouth.

I shook my head at the catch phrase of his that I simply _knew_ was coming.

We sat for a moment, a (somewhat) comfortable silence filling the room. That was, until Axel chimed in. "So what'll it be, princess?"

I shot the redhead a disturbed look. 'Princess'?! After raising an eyebrow instead of raising hell, I shook my head to try and rid myself of the horrible nickname. "Well, I don't really know how to do either." I sat in thought for a moment. "I guess it'd be better if you took the lead."

The redhead smirked and lifted a stout, red eyebrow. A look of mischief consumed him. I looked into those emerald eyes before me, something along the lines of lust veiling them. He leaned in toward me, but not like before. He didn't stop where he did before. No, he kept leaning closer and closer until our face were flush with one another. Our lips met and our eyes slipped shut.

Our kiss heated without hesitation. In seconds, Axel was on top of me. The make out session happened in the blink of an eye. Before I could really comprehend what was going on, I found myself pinned to Axel's bed by the larger body resting on top of me. A large hand pinned my smaller ones firmly to the sheets as the other ghosted under my shirt, climbing and descending each ripple of my abdomen.

As my brain finally managed to catch up, I realized how hot this was getting. Axel's hips had at some point began grinding against my own as he desperately tried to force the kiss deeper. His semi-exposed chest pressed against mine with every slinking movement he made. I'm not gonna lie, it was hot. _Really hot. _

My daze came to a sudden halt when I felt my jeans begin to shrink. And of course, Axel noticed. But did he stop like I did? Of course not. Axel was a very 'in the moment' sort of guy. When he was getting into something, stopping him was never an option. And so, Axel's hand met my clothed crotch.

I jumped at the sudden touch. My lips retracted from Axel's as I tried to wriggle my hands from his one handed grasp. "Ah- Axel! What are you doing?!"

I looked up to a devious smirk and half-lidded lustful eyes. "Taking the lead." He practically purred the words to me.

I tried a second time to free my hands. But Axel was much stronger than me. He held both my hands above my head with ease. He only smirked wider as he watched my failed escape.

"I didn't mean now!" I gave up on trying to free myself from Axel's grasp, it was useless. Instead, I shot him the most fierce look I could muster up. But my expression crumbled when Axel's grip tightened…the one on my crotch. My teeth locked together as I sucked in a sharp breath of air. The man pinning me down just licked his lips in what I could only assume was anticipation. A devilish smirk along with devious eyes stared back at me. I hate to admit it, but Axel looked so fucking hot. The sexiest man alive was pinning me to his bed. Given the circumstances, I would say it's not completely insane that the hand placed over my crotch felt a definite hardening of certain things located in my pants. I cringed at the fact that I was so turned on by the whole situation.

"What's wrong with right now? We'll be alone for hours, we've talked about it, and you and I _clearly _are enjoying what's happening." He smirked and gestured his head to our excited crotches. I blushed furiously. God, this was all so embarrassing…

"Axel, I just- I- I…." I sighed, realizing he was right. "…I don't have an excuse…" I sat up and thought for a second. Was I seriously ready to have sex with Axel? I don't even know if we're officially "together" or not. I mean, I definitely knew he was into me, and I'm pretty sure he knows I feel the same. But we'd never even mentioned the whole "boyfriend" thing.

"Roxas, I don't want to push you. You don't need to look for an excuse, if you don't want to then just tell me to back off." He paused and looked me over worriedly. "Seriously Rox, don't think you have to do something like thi-" But before he finished, I made my decision. With a quick pounce and a conjoining of our lips, I shut Axel up.

I pulled back and looked him in his wide, shell-shocked eyes. "No. I definitely want to." I smiled warmly and took his face in my hands. "If it's with you, I'd do anything." My cheeks stained a dusty rose and Axel's smirk returned.

He stared at me for a moment then quickly pecked my lips. "I love you, Roxas." I was slightly shocked at the confession. But the reality set in. "I love you too."

His lop-sided cat-like grin swept across his face and his lips quickly touched my nose. Light, butterfly-like kisses were placed from my mouth, along my jaw, and down my neck. His lips halted at the crook of my neck, paying special attention to my reactions. As he inched his way toward my ear lobe, I squirmed in delight. Clearly noticing this, he nipped at the skin. As if apologizing for the rough gesture, Axel's tongue lapped at the bite, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. Axel sucked at my earlobe as I stifled a whimpering moan. It's funny how something so simple can feel so incredibly good.

It seemed almost unfair that I was receiving such pleasure without giving anything in return. So, I grabbed either side of Axel's head at his temples and craned my lips to his neck. I kissed feverishly at the skin. I really didn't think this through… I have no idea what to do! I've never done this… I decided to mimic what Axel had done to me. Finding a sweet spot between his jaw and neck, I carefully sunk my teeth into the skin. As his body shifted and his breathing hitched in pleasure, I licked at the skin. I drew my tongue along the bite, then up to his ear. Taking his lobe between my teeth, I sucked at it gently.

"Fuck, Rox." Axel breathed.

I drew my lips from his ear and looked him over nervously.

"What? D-did I do something wrong?"

He laughed and shortened the distance between us.

"Not at all. You couldn't have done it more right…" He peered at me through hooded eyes as he smirked deviously at me. Slowly, he slinked his body along mine so I was forced to lay against the bed. He hovered above me with a hand on either side of my face to prop him up. He lowered his head so our faces were practically touching and he studied my face. His lips began to peck mine as one of his hands snuck under my shirt. His large, warm hand caressed my stomach and ghosted along the ripples of my muscles. The pecking kisses began to linger and his tongue swept across my lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth willingly, allowing his probing tongue. He tasted every inch of my mouth, grazing his tongue along my teeth every now and again. I returned the favor and immediately welcomed the taste of Axel. The flavor was strange, but in a good way.

Feeling a rush of confidence, I took his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged gently. His breaths became heavier and his hands ventured up to my chest. His fingers toyed with the bud on my chest and I jumped at the sudden sensation. My lips retracted from Axel's as I looked at him incredulously. He still hovered above me, eyelids hooded and lips kiss-swollen.

"Ah! Axel?" I squirmed slightly in an attempt to rid my nipple from his grip.

"Hm?" He asked almost dazed.

"Don't pinch me!"

"Fine." He practically purred and returned a smirk. His fingered bunched up the fabric of my shirt and pulled the clothing over my head. He glanced at me again with a grin and lowered his head to my chest. Taking the same bud between his teeth, he circled his tongue around it, then lapped, and continued toying with it. One of his hands rested on my hip, while the other crept down my body. The hand reached my crotch and palmed at it through my jeans. The whole situation was so euphoric. Greedy for more, I ground my hips against his hand. It was as if my body was acting on its own will. My mind was in a sex-driven mush. I was thinking with he wrong head…But it felt so right.

"Ah, Axel…" I moaned his name, but I was too caught up in the pleasure that Axel's hand was giving me to care. A wide victory-like smirk was plastered on his face when I looked up at him.

"Hm?" He innocently hummed in question.

And just to tease me, his hand stopped. I whined at the sudden loss of pleasure. "Axel!"

"What is it, Roxie?" He asked innocently.

"You know what!" I shot him daggers in embarrassment.

"Hm, I don't believe I do." He put on a fake thinking face then looked back to me and smirked widely. "Tell me what you want, Roxas."

"Axel!" I whined again, not wanting to have to beg.

"What is it that you desire?" His smirk was relentless.

"I-I want you to…" I stammered, too embarrassed to say it.

"Mhmm?"

"Ugh, God damn it Axel! I want you to keep touching me!" My cheeks darkened to the shade of Axel's hair.

And just to be an ass, he kept playing his games. "You mean…. here?" He asked as he intertwined our fingers.

"No." I bit back.

"How about… here?" He asked again as he slipped both hands under my butt and gripped it firmly.

"Ah! No!"

"Well where is it that you want me to touch?" He smirked wider and looked at me deviously. He was obviously enjoying my suffering…

"Jesus Christ, Axel! I want you to touch my dick!" I raised my voice slightly and blushed furiously.

"As you wish, princess." His fingers reached for the button of my jeans and released it. He tugged at my pants and removed them along with my boxers with one fluid motion. Discarding them on the floor, he placed both hands at my hips at looked me in the eyes. His gaze returned to my fully exposed body, drinking in every inch. It was silent, then I cut in.

"T-this isn't fair!" I stammered as my deep blush remained.

"What isn't fair?"

I pouted and tugged at his shirt. Noticing my intentions, Axel laughed and peeled his shirt off to expose his gloriously toned body. _Fuck…_ I practically drooled at the sight. And of course, Axel noticed.

"Like what you see, hm?" He grinned and unbuttoned his pants, tossing them aside. However, his boxers stayed on. I looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to take those off…?" I asked timidly.

"No, I believe you are." He smirked at my deepening blush.

"Wha- why me?"

"It's no fun if I do…" He purred the words into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He hovered over me, his face only inches from my own. I looked him dead in the eye and tugged at his waistband. Pulling it from his hips, I slip them down to his knees. He stepped out of them and snaked up my body. His hands rested on my chest, then ran down my naked torso as his head moved down. Suddenly, his lips kissed the head of my erection. I shivered slightly at the sudden wave of pleasure. Before my mind could fully catch up, he took my length completely into his warm mouth. My eyes rolled back and my jaw fell slack. My head pressed into the sheets as my fingers found their way into Axel's hair, grabbing fistfuls and gripping them tightly. I managed to find a bit of self-control and look down at the head of read hair bobbing up and down along my length.

"Ah, fuck… Axel, please…stop. If you keep- ah- doing that I'll cu- ah- I'll cum…" Beads of sweat covered my body as the coil in my lower abdomen reached its limit. "Ax-Axel…" I groaned his name as I released. His grip on my hips tightened to keep his lips around me, swallowing everything I had to offer. Coming down from my high, my breaths were heavy. I cracked my eyes open as Axel helped me into a sitting position. He took my hand and put two of my fingers into his mouth.

"A-Axel? What are you doing?" I asked, still a bit dazed from my orgasm.

He took my hand in his and held it in front of his mouth, licking it and covering it with a generous amount of his saliva. His hand guided mine down to my entrance, placing a finger at it. I looked back up to see Axel smirking widely.

"What?! No, Axel I-I already came!"

"And I'm about to make you cum again." He purred the words and gestured his head, telling me to get on with it.

"I-I can't do this! I don't know how! Why can't you?" I rambled nervously, pulling my hand away.

Axel guided my hand back. "Sure you can. Besides, it'll be so much hotter if you do it." He winked and motioned again for me to continue.

I sighed in defeat and pushed a finger in. I winced at the odd feeling and looked to Axel for instruction. He chewed at his lower lip and openly stared at me.

"Just move your finger around then add another one when you think you've adjusted. " He told me distractedly, waving a hand around as his watched my timid movements. I added another finger once I felt I had adjusted. I squirmed at the foreign stretching, squinting one eye in discomfort. Axel continued to bite his lip as he watched me. He absent-mindedly reached under his pillow, retrieving a blue bottle. Flipping open the cap, he tore his eyes away from me to pour the liquid onto his hand. Looking back to me, he smothered his coated hands along his own member. Wrapping a single hand around it, he stroked his length as he observed me. His thumb slid across his slit and he winced in pleasure. He began to breathe heavier as his hand movements quickened. I added a third finger and cringed again at the slight pain.

"Fuck, Rox." He breathed. "Fuck, you're so fucking sexy." He bit his lower lip hard as he studied my movements. Without even realizing it, I had a raging hard-on again. The things this man can do to me…

"Okay, okay I think you're good." I pulled my fingers out and looked to Axel. His smirk was replaced by a daze of lust. He crawled over to me and snuck between my legs. He bent down and kissed my lower abdomen lovingly. "You ready?" He asked as he neared my entrance. I nodded and gripped a fistful of the sheets below me. I felt his head press in and I winced at the feeling. Axel was _definitely _bigger than a few fingers.

"You okay?" Axel asked in a concerned tone as he stopped easing into me. I nodded and managed a smile. He smiled back and gently pushed in.

Finally, Axel was completely inside me. When I realized this, I released my grip on the sheets and looked up to Axel. He held his face directly above mine. I smiled and kissed his lips. My arms wrapped around his neck and I mumbled into his ear, "I love you." I felt his face press against my shoulder as he kissed my collar bone. "I love you too. God, I love you." Butterflies swarmed in my stomach.

"Can I move?" Axel asked cautiously. I 'mhm'ed in confirmation and he drew his hips out. Thrusting them in, I felt a twinge of pain. But I decided to grin and bear it because when I looked at Axel, I saw a look of pure bliss on his face. He moaned in pleasure and pushed his hips into mine again. Then, with one deep thrust, a wave of pleasure swept though me.

"Ah! Axel!" I moaned his name and dug my fingers into his back.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh God, do that again…" He complied and slammed back into me with flawless aim. Hitting that spot once again, he realized he found it. With each thrust, Axel hit that sweet spot dead on. My body worked on its own as my back arched into Axel's thrusts and my fingers raked his flawless, milky white back.

"Oh fuck!" I swore as he abused the bundle of nerves.

"Shit, Rox!" Axel grabbed onto my neglected erection and synchronized his strokes with his thrusts. I was experiencing sensory overload. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ah, Axel! Ah- I-I'm gonna…." But I couldn't finish. My breathing became choppy and impeded my speech as my release approached.

"Ah, me too, Rox. Just, hold on one- one second. I want us to cum t-together." He struggled to keep a steady, synchronized pace. As his movement became sloppier, I knew he was about to cum. And hell, I was only seconds away myself. I bit my lower lip harshly and threw my head back into the mattress.

"Fuck! Ah- Axel!" I moaned loudly as I came into Axel's hand and onto my stomach. Almost exactly in time with me, Axel groaned out my name, filling me with hot liquid. He collapsed on top of me and slowly pulled out.

As he came down from his high, his breaths slowed and he rolled off of me. Stopping on his back, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in toward him. His strong arms hugged me flush against his sweaty body. I snuggled into the embrace and felt my eyelids become heavy as sleep taunted me. Just as I was drifting off, I heard Axel yawn as he softly sang the lyrics of a song.

"So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep"


End file.
